A Ticket to Go Home
by azloef
Summary: Tugas terakhirku di dunia ini adalah membuatmu bahagia. Jadi apapun yang sudah kulakukan semata mata agar kebahagiaan menjadi milikmu. KaiHun.
1. Chapter 1

**A Ticket to Go Home**

**Kaihun**

**Romance**

**Warning for easily plot, Yaoi, typo(s), etc.**

.

Kai adalah seorang dewa cabul yang terkutuk selama dua ratus tahun lamanya di dunia. Ia dikutuk karena ia pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal ketika ia bertugas di bumi. Kehidupannya di bumi terasa begitu membosankan karena ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tugasnya bahkan sudah tak berlaku lagi sejak kesalahan itu diperbuat. Karena seorang dewa hanya bisa meninggalkan raganya di dunia (re: meninggal) ketika tugasnya di dunia sudah tuntas. Namun dari semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan, istilah _playboy_ tak pernah lepas dari dirinya, yang naasnya ia tak pernah tahu bahwa hal tersebut malah memperkuat kutukannya

Hingga Kris, sahabatnya yang juga seorang dewa datang ke bumi untuk menjalankan tugasnya, memberitahu Dewa Cabul bahwa ia diberikan tugas baru yang merupakan tugas terakhirnya sebagai tiket pulang.

* * *

><p>"Tugasmu adalah, membuat orang yang kau cintai bahagia."<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Eum... aku Jongin. Mau berkencan denganku?"_

"Kupikir dia akan senang jika kau menawarinya kencan."

_"A-apa? Bukankah dia seorang pria?"_

_._

**COMING SOON**

.

* * *

><p>an huhuhu maafkan aku yang berani membuat ff baru... habis, tiap mau lanjuti HH, saya selalu dapet ide baru, jadi ide ide lama ditinggalkan/? saya sendiri ga bisa menjamin kalo ff ini bakal update cepet hehe doain aja biar saya punya banyak waktu soalnya saya sedang berjuang untuk menghadapi un -_,-)9 ngomong ngomong, selamat hari ibu :D


	2. Chapter 2

Menjadi seorang dewa tidaklah sulit. Namun menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dewalah yang sulit. Kai sebenarnya sangat menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya di masa lalu, hingga ia tak dapat pulang dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan pendek. Kris memang datang dan memberinya sebuah harapan, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa tugas terakhirnya itu bahkan lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan tugas tugas sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin? Bahkan dirinya saja belum pernah jatuh cinta.

Jadi mungkin sebagian besar hidupnya di Korea ini hanyalah mencari wanita sampai bosan ―hidupnya memang sudah membosankan sejak dua abad yang lalu. Dengar, _**dua abad**_ yang lalu. Dan karena itulah ia sangat berharap pada negara ini agar mereka mau membiarkan satu saja wanita yang akan membuat hatinya berdebar debar.

.

.

**A Ticket to Go Home**

**Azloef**

**Kaihun**

**Romance/...?**

**Warning for easily plot, yaoi, typo(s), etc.**

.

.

Barangkali benar adanya jika Kim Jongin adalah pemuda dengan sejuta wanita di sekelilingnya. Wajahnya saja sudah tak dapat menutupi fakta tersebut. Sikap manisnya di hadapan wanita... ugh, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan pemuda berwajah tampan itu? Tidak ada. Sekalipun ada, dia pasti tidak normal. Bahkan mungkin semua wanita yang pernah berbicara dengannya telah jatuh hati padanya. Ketampanannya benar benar tidak manusiawi.

Tak lepas dari itu semua, Kim Jongin hanyalah seorang pelajar yang selalu menduduki peringkat lima besar dengan merayu―ralat, menyelesaikan persoalan rumit matematika sebagai kebolehannya yang paling utama. Mungkin saja nilai Biologinya tak pernah di atas 85, tapi jangan harap kau bisa melihat nilai di bawah 90 untuk matematikanya.

Sayangnya, ia sangat berbakat dalam merayu. Inilah bakatnya yang paling dibenci oleh seluruh siswa di sekolahnya. Berkat keterampilannya dalam hal itu, orang yang mereka cintai sehidup semati meski secara diam diam bahkan pernah mau berkencan dengannya. Dan itu sangat ―super― menjengkelkan. Namun ada sebuah fakta mengenai Kim Jongin yang membuat mereka tidak takut akan diambilnya orang yang mereka kasihi, yaitu fakta bahwa Kim Jongin tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Sama sekali.

Tak ada yang pernah tahu jalan pikiran seorang Kim Jongin itu. Mengencani seorang dua orang wanita setiap minggunya, kerap membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang yang brengsek, meski tak banyak yang merasa sakit hati setelah dikencaninya, karena mereka pun sudah tahu kebiasaan Kim Jongin.

Dan jangan pernah bertanya mengapa ia sering mengencani wanita, karena jawabannya pun akan tetap sama:

"_Habis, semua wanita cantik, sih."_

.

.

.

Derap langkah seorang pemuda yang begitu tergesa gesa menggema di sepanjang koridor. Langkahnya semakin terlihat cepat ketika ia menyadari tak ada satu pun siswa atau siswi yang masih santai berjalan dan saling bercengkrama dengan teman temannya di koridor. Terlihat pintu berlabelkan 12-1 berada di ujung jalan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, sangat cepat, hingga bisa dikatakan berlari seakan pintu itu semakin menjauh.

BRAK!

Semua siswa dan siswi yang berada di ruangan tersebut segera menghentikan aktivitasnya masing masing dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan didapatinya seorang pemuda dengan dasi yang belum terikat sempurna tengah terdiam di ambang pintu. Deru nafasnya terdengar oleh pejuru kelas membuat mereka yakin bahwa pemuda itu baru saja berlarian.

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin itu berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang masih kosong setelah menutup kembali pintunya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, merasa beruntung, karena selain gurunya belum datang, orang yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya kali ini adalah Luhan, pemuda bertubuh pendek dengan mata seperti rusa.

"Lu―" panggilnya setelah ia mendaratkan bokongnya di bangku.

Pemuda rusa itu menoleh di tengah kesibukannya menulis, dan langsung dihadiahi cengiran Jongin yang menandakan―

"―Boleh kupinjam PR Biologinya?" Pintanya tanpa rasa malu.

Luhan mendengus sebal. "Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?" Diliriknya buku tulis Luhan yang setengah terisi. Dan pada saat itu pula Jongin menarik ucapannya tentang keberuntungannya duduk di samping Luhan.

"Kupikir kau suka Biologi," ujarnya sarkastik. Dikeluarkannya buku tulis biologinya yang masih kosong dan diletakkan di atas meja.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas, masih sambil menyalin buku lain. "Aku menyukai Biologi bukan berarti aku tak akan pernah lupa dengan PRnya!"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. "Terserah." Lalu ia memutar setengah tubuhnya ke belakang, dan ia sangat berharap siapapun itu yang berada di belakangnya, tidak seperti Luhan yang lupa untuk mengerjakan PR (sadar, lah Jong).

"Hey, manis. Boleh kupinjam PRmu?" Pintanya dengan suara dibuat sekeren mungkin. Dan siswi yang berada di belakang bangku Jongin menunjukkan kemerahan pada kedua pipinya sebelum ia memberikan buku tulisnya.

"Terimakasih, Daeun-ah!" Ucap Jongin setelah menerima bukunya dan segera menyalinnya.

Luhan mengerling sebal. "Cih, dasar penggombal!" Cibirnya, membuat Jongin tersenyum remeh.

"Itulah gunanya pintar merayu."

.

Sebenarnya, Jongin sangat jarang mengunjungi kantin sekolah. Kalau saja hujan tak seenaknya turun di siang ini, sudah pasti ia akan turun ke lapangan dan bermain bola bersama teman temannya. Namun melihat cuaca yang tak begitu bersahabat, membuat kakinya terus melangkah menuju kantin sekolah sambil terus menerka masakan hari ini.

Dan ketika ia sudah sampai di kantin, ia dikejutkan oleh banyaknya siswa siswi yang memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan, membuatnya ingin saja berbalik untuk tidur di kelas ―yang menurutnya lebih baik daripada bersesak sesakan hanya untuk mengambil makanan― jika saja tidak ada Luhan yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku mau tidur," ujarnya kesal, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang ditekuk.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau boleh tidur setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Aku bahkan belum mengambil jatahku."

"Kau tak lihat apa yang kubawa?"

Jongin menurunkan pandangan malasnya dan mendapati dua buah nampan yang berisi penuh makanan yang dibawa dengan kedua tangan Luhan sekaligus.

"K-kau membawakanku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah tak percaya. Hell, hari gini seorang rusa mau berepot-repot membawakannya makanan? Apa otaknya sedang terbalik?

"Yeah... tapi seseorang yang memintaku, cih, mana sudi aku," jelas Luhan yang dipenuhi penekanan di setiap katanya, membuat Jongin kembali memasang wajah datar. Ternyata Luhan belum sepenuhnya bertobat.

"Jiyeon?" tebak Jongin. Karena setahunya, Jiyeonlah yang paling terobsesi untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ia bahkan tahu kebiasaan Jongin sekecil apapun. Contoh paling sederhana untuk membuktikannya adalah saat ini.

Luhan mengangguk malas.

"Bawa sendiri milikmu!" Perintah Luhan sembari menyodorkan salah satu nampan yang dibawanya sebelum ia berjalan lebih dulu.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ―kali ini mengikuti Luhan, barang kali ia menyisakan tempat untuknya― sambil membayangkan Spagettinya yang akan mengisi perutnya yang sejak lama berperang.

Entah ia terlalu bersemangat untuk makan dan terus berimajinasi di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju mejanya, atau memang wanita berambut merah itu saja yang tidak hati hati, hingga pada akhirnya mereka bertabrakan, meski tak sampai menjatuhkan nampan.

"Ahh!" Pekik wanita berambut merah tersebut saat Jongin tak sengaa menabraknya.

Jongin menghela napasnya pelan, bersyukur karena nampannya tak terjatuh hingga mungkin akan mengotori lantai.

"Maaf―"

Kalimat Jongin terhenti ketika wanita berambut merah itu mengangkat kepalanya dan balik menatapnya. Dan pada saat itulah Jongin merasa sangat berutang pada Luhan dan juga Jiyeon ―yang memaksanya untuk menetap di kantin― karena barangkali wanita yang sekarang berada di hadapannya ini mau diajak kencan untuk malam minggu ini.

"Tak masalah," jawab wanita itu, masih dengan tatapannya.

"Eum... Aku Jongin. Mau berkencan denganku?"

Sial. Seharusnya ia memilih waktu dan tempat yang pas untuk membicarakan hal ini, karena tepat setelah ia menanyakan hal tersebut, seluruh murid yang berada di kantin terdiam dan terus memerhatikannya dan terlihat seperti ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. Diam diam Jongin merutuki kebodohannya.

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung ketika ia tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari wanita itu. Apalagi wanita berambut merah itu hanya menatapnya bingung. Ugh... apa hari ini ia kurang tampan?

"Baiklah jika―"

"Di situ kau rupanya, Krys." Jongin maupun wanita berambut merah yang ditebak bernama 'Krys' itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan didapatinya seorang wanita berambut ikal berjalan ke arah mereka dengan sekaleng cola di salah satu genggamannya.

"Hai, Jongin," sapanya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya. Wanita itu adalah Kim Taeyeon. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan suaranya begitu merdu. Jongin hampir saja mengajaknya kencan beberapa bulan yang lalu, jika saja ia tak sengaja melihatnya merokok di depan mini market. Wajahnya benar benar tak selaras dengan perilakunya.

"Dia siswi baru kelas 12-4, baru memulai harinya hari ini," jelas Taeyeon yang diikuti anggukan dan senyuman menawan dari 'Krys' itu. Semoga saja kecantikannya berbanding lurus dengan prilakunya, doanya dalam hati.

"Dan dia Jongin ―hobinya menggoda wanita, kelas 12-1," jelasnya pada 'Krys' atau Soojung (begitulah namanya yang tercantum di nametag) tak tanggung tanggung, membuat Jongin ingin menerkamnya pada saat itu juga. Namun ia tak jadi melaksanakan niatnya ketika melihat Soojung tertawa begitu anggun.

"Hei, Jong, jika kau berniat untuk mengajaknya kencan..." sejenak Taeyeon menghentikan kalimatnya. Obsidian di matanya terus menjelajahi kantin yang sudah tak begitu ramai. "Kupikir dia akan senang jika kau menawarinya kencan," ujarnya dengan senyum yang tak disukainya sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke pojok ruangan.

Mata Jongin menyipit, mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Taeyeon. Setelah mendapati apa yang dimaksud wanita berambut ikal tersebut, ia kembali menatap Taeyeon, namun kali ini dengan tatapan aneh dan meminta penjelasan.

"B-bukankah dia seorang pria?" Tanya Jongin memastikan. Karena meskipun jaraknya lumayan jauh, ia tetap dapat melihat orang tersebut menggunakan celana yang sama seperti dirinya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Taeyeon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Kau benar."

Jongin memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Kalau sudah tahu mengapa menyuruhku berkencan dengannya? Dasar aneh."

"Ah, kau tidak asik sekali!" Rajuknya.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, namun tiba tiba ia memasang senyum menyebalkan, menyadari sesuatu. "Oh kau ―ingin menantangku?"

Taeyeon mengangguk antusias, sedang Soojung dan beberapa orang di kantin yang sudah mengikuti pembicaraan keduanya sejak awal memandang aneh keduanya, tidak menerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka.

"Baiklah." Jongin membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Taeyeon sesudah ia menaruh nampannya asal di meja siswa lain. Kali ini, seluruh siswa di kantin memilih untuk terdiam dan terus memerhatikannya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Jongin akan sampai. Namun di saat itulah Jongin merasa adanya keganjilan pada pemuda kurus yang pucat itu. Keganjilan yang paling utama terletak pada sekelilingnya. Sedari tadi ia melihat kantin begitu ramai, namun meja berkapasitas 6 orang yang pemuda itu tempati bahkan kosong melompong dan bersih, tiada tanda tanda habis digunakan oleh siswa lain yang mungkin sudah lebih dulu kembali ke kelasnya. Keganjilan yang kedua―

Ah, Jongin kembali mengingatkan dirinya bahwa itu bukanlah masalahnya yang perlu dipikirkan. Jadi ia hanya tinggal bertanya pada pemuda itu mengenai 'tawarannya' ―yang sudah pasti ditolak― dan kembali untuk mengajak Soojung kencan minggu ini.

"Hey." Ia memberanikan dirinya menegur saat tubuhnya sudah berada di ujung meja. Dilihatnya beberapa luka memar pada jari jarinya yang tiba tiba saja menurunkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi. Pemuda itu tak kunjung menampakkan wajahnya di depan Jongin yang sudah meringis sendiri melihat luka luka di tangannya. Ia pikir pemuda penyendiri itu adalah seseorang yang paling ditakuti di sekolahnya karena sering berkelahi sehingga tak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

"Mau...berkencan denganku?" Akhirnya petanyaan itu lolos juga dari bibir Jongin, dan ia berharap pemuda penyendiri itu menolaknya secara halus.

Kali ini sumpitnya benar benar terlepas dari jari jarinya. Dengan perasaan was was Jongin menunggunya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan memaki Taeyeon jika hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Pemuda itu menengadahkan wajahnya, dan memberanikan diri menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya. Diperlihatkannya wajah yang datar, namun tak dapat menutupi pancaran kesedihan yang Jongin tidak mengerti pada obsidiannya yang kelam. Jongin tercekat, mendapati setetes cairan bening yang keluar dari ujung mata pemuda itu.

Jongin melangkah mundur ketika pemuda itu berdiri. Tangannya terkepal seperti ingin memukul siapapun yang berani mengganggunya. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya, lalu berhenti saat tubuhnya berada tepat di depan Jongin.

Buk!

Lagi lagi Jongin tercekat, setelah medapatkan sebogem mentah di pipinya dari pemuda itu. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, ingin segera membalas perlakuan pemuda itu, namun ia melupakan niatnya itu ketika mendapati kilatan marah dan juga kesedihan di mata pemuda itu.

"Ja...jangan mempermainkanku," ucapnya memperingati Jongin dengan suara paraunya sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan kantin yang sudah ramai melihat aksi pemuda penyendiri itu pada Jongin.

Jongin terdiam di tempatnya, terus memandangi punggung pemuda pucat itu masih tidak mengerti. Ia merasakannya. Merasakan guratan kesedihan dalam diri pemuda penyendiri itu. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan panggilan Luhan yang menanyakan apa maksud dari tingkahnya barusan, maupun siswa siswi lain yang meneriakinya. Karena ia hanya ingin tahu, apa yang membuat pemuda penyendiri itu bersedih?

.

.

tbc?

* * *

><p><strong>an** holaaaa-_- akhirnya aku update juga walaupun... yah... gitu lah, banyak kata katanya yang ngaco hiks. maaf, ya reader, kubuat jongin jadi _playboy_ di sini :v oh iya, udah pada tahu kan, siapa pemuda penyendiri itu tanpa dijelasin? :D

Jadi cast yang keluar di chapter ini sebagian besar bakal jadi maincastnya. ntar juga bakal muncul pair pair baru seiring berjalannya waktu hehe. pada bisa nebak ga nih, kenapa pemuda penyendiri itu 'nabok' Jongin? :D

BTW, ada yang nanya, bakal happy ending ga ya? liat aja nanti muehehehe. jangan lupa menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, ya... saran dan kritik diterima kok...

Author juga saaaaangat berterimakasih buat yg review kemaren, maaf ya ga bisa ngucapin terimakasih satu satu :D

Siip.. sampai bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
